Time To Say Goodbye
by zabani-chan
Summary: Sasuke is not a ninja, but he trains to be one after he meets Sakura, the best kunoichi in the village. What he doesn't expect is that they start to fall for each other. A few years later, they are asked to babysit for a friend. Chaos insues. DISCONTINUED


Time To Say Goodbye

Zabani-chan

**Disclaimer: none**

Chapter 1

Sasuke walked through the garden in his back yard. His mind was racing. His mother had talked to him just an hour ago. Something about him finding a decent woman to marry so she could grandchildren. He snorted. It was a one in a million chance that he would find a woman who would actually love him.

Sure, he had all the girls in his fan club, but they didn't love him. All they wanted was his money and looks. He looked at the cherry blossom tree in his garden, staring at its beauty.

Sakura.

His mother had used that name. He didn't know why, but that name sounded familiar. Like he met her once a long time ago. He stared at the tree, practically digging through every memory to remember the name Sakura.

He lost track of how long he stood there, but when he finally turned to go, he saw that it was night. He started to walk back towards his home when he saw two shadows moving out of the corner of his eye. He stopped and watched as one shadow fell.

He walked forward silently to get a better view of the intruders. He was curious as to who could jump over a ten foot wall. A voice yelling made him stop.

"Run, Uchiha!"It was a female voice. The shadow standing turned its head, and he knew the person as looking at him. He took a step backwards, and the person took a few steps forward, and was suddenly gone. He blinked, and quickly looked around. He saw nothing, so he started walking towards the female.

A cold knife against his neck made him stop immediately. He watched as the female struggled to get up. Once she was standing, she, too, disappeared. The next thing he knew, he was on the ground. He quickly looked up, and gasped.

Now in the light from the windows, he could see who they were. One was a man with gray hair and glasses. The other was indeed female, with pink hair and green eyes. The knife that had been by his neck was now imbedded deeply in her arm. He looked more closely, and he could see why she had trouble standing up. A deep wound in her side was bleeding badly. He was surprised she was still standing, considering her legs were shaking violently. They spoke.

"All the chakra you used is starting to take effect, eh, Sakura?" the man asked mockingly. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"I didn't use it, teme, you absorbed all of it!" Sakura said. She groaned as her knees bent slightly due to the pain in her side and the pressure he was putting on her arm.

"I think you should go down and stay down. Don't you?" he asked. He quickly pulled out another knife (A/N: you guys do know the knife is actually a kunai, right?) and brought it forward. Her eyes widened and she tried to dodge, but with her left arm imbedded with a kunai, she couldn't move unless she felt like ripping her arm off.

'Her name's Sakura. She's the one my mother was talking about! She saved my life, so I can at least return the favor!' Sasuke though as he got to his feet. He quickly rushed forward and placed himself in front of her. The kunai hit him instead in the shoulder. He grabbed the man's hand and quickly kicked him in the stomach. Using his free hand, he punched him in the face. He let go of his arm and kicked him in the face. The man flew backwards and stopped a few feet away. He slowly got up and fixed his glasses.

"Another time, then, Sakura." He said, glaring at her.

"The next time, you won't be so lucky. You caught me off guard this time." She retorted. The man smirked and jumped away.

"Good riddance." She muttered. Sasuke turned to face her.

"Are you alright?" he asked. She wobbled, and he grabbed shoulders to help balance herself.

"I could use a doctor." She said, smiling sheepishly at him.

"You're weird." He blurted out. She blinked.

"Wired? How?" she asked. He hesitated a minute.

"Because you're not screaming or yelling my name, or pretending to trip over something so I'll catch you, and everything else my fan-girls do."

She stayed quiet.

"That's because this is my first time meeting you." She said.

"How? You're name sounded so familiar when I heard it." He opened the door and helped her in.

"Maybe you heard other ninja talking about me. I mean, I am the best ninja in the village." She said. He could tell she was stating a fact, and not bragging. Something clicked in his head. Sakura. Top ninja. Konoha's best. Now he remembered! He had seen her in the Hokage's office years before. But he hadn't thought much about her then because he had thought she was only there because of something she had done. Now he knew she had been there for training.

"Now I remember you! You were in the Hokage's tower a few years ago!" he exclaimed. She remained quiet. He faintly wondered if he had said something wrong.

"Once in the house, he led her to the bathroom and let her sit on a stool, and then proceeded in looking for the first aid kit.

"There's no need for that." She said when he found it.

"What do you mean? You're bleeding to death." He protested. She smiled, and her hands started glowing.

"Hey! Stop that!" he yelled, grabbing her wrists. She looked up at him.

"Why are so worried about me?" she asked. He blinked.

"I don't know. I guess it's because you're not like my fan-girls."

"Oh…"

"Besides...you saved my life. The least I can do is save yours."

She stared at him for a minute before answering.

"Thanks…" she smiled.

8

End

Short, I know. But I don't want to make it too long, and no one like it. Better to keep it short, so that way, if people do like it, I can make the next chapter longer.


End file.
